Lighting devices that are intended for use in wet and/or dusty environments, such as lighting devices for bathrooms or for outdoor illumination, require a protection against environmental influences and preferably satisfy IP code IP 65. Currently available lighting devices do not reliably fulfill the requirements for the mentioned applications and/or are too expensive because of a complex assembling process that is not automated. However, in order to avoid breakage of the lighting device due to penetration of water and/or dust, a reliable sealing is required. Furthermore, there is need for an automated, and thus cost-effective, assembling process for such a lighting device.